Une soeur! C'est impossible
by rafcorail
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha, à cause du démon qu'il renferme les amis de Naruto haïssent le blond. Il ne reste que Shikamaru, Neji et Hinata. Mais quand une folle dingue s'en mêle et bien ça change. NaruSasu. OC
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde voici une nouvelle fiction.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Naruto en Seme)

**Disclamer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages qui seront peut-être dans se chapitre.

Note: En gras ce sont les paroles de Kyubi comme ça: **« Blablabla »**

Après les pensées de Naruto et des autres persos sont en italiques comme ça: _« Blablabla »._

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait. Sasuke était revenu, Naruto l'avait ramené suite à un combat sanglant. Peu après Naruto avait annoncé à ses amis, non! Â ses soi-disant amis qu'il était le jinchuriki de Kyubi, il lui avait tous tournés le dos. Sauf, Hinata, Neji et Shikamaru. Hinata lui avait dit qu'il était quand même son ami, Neji lui avait dit qu'il le savait (d'ailleurs Naruto ne savait pas comment il avait pu savoir) et qu'il resterait toujours le même et Shikamaru s'était contenté de souffler un « Galère » digne de lui. Naruto n'avait pas cherché à se défendre de cette haine, il n'était plus le gamin immature de quand il avait 16 ans. Il avait 18 ans aujourd'hui et avait changé autant niveau moral que niveau physique. Il était devenu beaucoup plus grand que Sasuke (qui faisait 1m70), il faisait maintenant 1m80 et 65kg. Ses cheveux blond et désordonné était désormais toujours de la même couleur mais était plus long, lui arrivant à la base du coup (juste au dessus des épaules), et il les gardait lâchés mais il tressait toujours un mèche. Il était devenu plus musclé et d'une beauté féline. Il était aussi plus froid, distant, solitaire et sarcastique. Son réveil sonna, il n'en avait pas besoin il était réveillé. Mais c'était l'heure d'aller au rendez-vous avec la team 7. Mais il était sûr que même s'il n'y allait pas se serait pareil.

**« Eh! Gamin! Pourquoi tu ne repense pas à ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois tu sais quitter Konoha pour devenir un déserteur**

_-Non merci Kyu. _

**-Pourquoi ?**

_-Tu sais pourquoi Kyu. »_

Il était devenu amis avec Kyubi, qui n'était finalement pas si méchant que ça. Grace à lui il avait pût métriser toute les natures de Chakra. Le Katon, le Raiton, le Futon, le Suiton et le Doton, tout! Tout y était passé!

**« Tu métrise bien le Futon, mais les autres tu les métrise comme un bourrin.**

_-Et alors!_

**-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit! »**

Naruto se prépara donc, mais dans sa tenue plus d'orange. Non, cette couleur était révolue, maintenant le noir était sa couleur officielle. Il s'habilla donc en noir, pantalon bleu foncé presque noir, t-shirt sans manche noir qui semblait déchiré et qui moulait parfaitement son torse, des chaines qui lui servait de ceinture et qui retenait son épée à la lame noire, accroché au-dessus son genou son étui à kunaï bleu foncé presque noir, son bandeau attaché autour de son bras juste en dessous de son épaule. Et il partit en direction de son rendez-vous. Quand Naruto arriva il vit qu'il était le premier, ce n'est pas grave, c'était tout le temps comme ça. C'était son anniversaire mais personne ne lui souhaiterai. Il vit Neji et s'avança vers lui.

« Salut Naruto! Ca va?

-Salut Neji, ça va. Comme d'hab.

-Cool, bon je dois y aller j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon équipe.

-Ah ok.

-Bye et bonne chance à toi.

-Merci, bye. »

Neji partit et Naruto se retrouva seul, encore. Pas que ça le dérangeait, il y était habitué mais il s'ennuyait. Saï arriva.

« Salut Uzumaki. »

Il ne répondit pas, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à répondre. Sasuke arriva lui aussi, Saï le salua.

« Bonjour Sasuke-Kun

-Nh, salut. »

Saï s'avança vers Naruto.

« Tu vois, baka! Sasuke lui dit bonjour, enfin ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es stupide c'est surement à cause de ton démon et puis Sasuke lui a eu des parents pour lui enseigner les bases. Pas comme toi! C'est à se demander si tes parents n'ont pas fait exprès de mourir en t'ayant vu. »

Il parlait dans le vide Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, il n'en avait rien à foutre par contre Kyubi.

**« -Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, l'éviscérer, lui mettre une broche dans le cul, utiliser un Katon pour le faire cuire et le dévorer**

_-Et tu vas avoir une indigestion car il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et puis je suis pas cannibale._

**-Je vais le tuer, oser insulter mon petit renardeau.**

_- Je ne suis pas ton renardeau, renard dégénéré!_

**-La ferme, toi aussi un jour je te boufferai**

_-C'est ça. Et si tu fait ça toi aussi tu crèveras._

**-…**

_-Naruto: 1/Kyubi: 0_

**-La ferme.**

_-Pas envie et puis on est dans mon corps je fais ce que je veut._

**-Je ne dirai rien.**

_-Vaut mieux. »_

Suite à cette bataille interne, Sakura arriva. Kakashi était en retard comme toujours. Ils attendirent longtemps et au bout de trois heures Kakashi arriva.

« Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-Senseï! s'exclama Sakura

-Je sais mais je me suis fait capturer par des extra-terrestres…

-Menteur! lui répondit-elle

-Tiens Naruto tu es là aussi dit leurs Senseï avec de la haine dans la voix »

Non…Il allait disparaître pour leur faire plaisir.

**« Pourquoi pas**

_-Kyu, on en a déjà parlé_

**-Ouais je sais mais ça fait trois ans que tu « l »'attend**

_-« Elle » viendra bientôt je le sens._

**-Mouais, c'est ce que tu disais il y a trois ans.**

_-L'espoir fait vivre_

**-Mouais »**

Sasuke demanda de quelle classe était la mission, Kakashi lui répondit qu'elle était de classe « A »

« Mais vous devrez la faire avec la Team de Suna, et les autres Team de Konoha.

-Pourquoi Kakashi-Senseï? ; lui demanda Sasuke ;

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ; lui répondit-il ; mais les ordres sont les ordres »

* * *

**Voilà fin mais qui est « Elle »?**

**Pourquoi une mission classe « A » et pourquoi la font-ils avec les autres Team?**

**Vous le saurez peut-être dans le chapitre suivant**

* * *

**Naru*les larmes aux yeux*: **Pourquoi on me hait ?

**Raf:** Pour comme d'hab. C'est des idiots

**Naru:** Ouais mais je suis trop classe dans ce chapitre.

**Sasu:** C'est qui « Elle »

**Raf, Naru et Kyu:** Ahah secret.

**Kyu:** Je suis trop classe dans ce chapitre

**Raf:** Je trouve aussi. Rewiew's?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Naruto en Seme)

**Disclamer:** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages qui seront peut-être dans se chapitre.

**Note:** En gras ce sont les paroles de Kyubi comme ça: **« Blablabla »**

Après les pensées de Naruto et des autres persos sont en italiques comme ça: _« Blablabla »._

* * *

**Réponses au Rewiew's:**

**Kyomi:** Merci pour ta rewiew, elle est très constructive. Moi aussi je n'aime pas les fics où il apprend tout avec Kyubi, je suis désolée si mon chapitre t'a donné cette impression. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer et ne t'inquiète pas dans ce chapitre tu sauras ce qu'il pense de Sasuke.

**Frédérique:** Merci pour ta rewiew, t'as hâte de lire la suite vraiment? Et bien elle est là et encore merci.

**Aya-namikaze uzumaki:** T'adore? Vraiment? Merci ça me fait plaisir. La suite est ici. Et ce n'est que le début.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les autres Teams arrivèrent ainsi que l'Hokage qui demanda:

« Bien, toute les teams sont là?

-Oui. ; Leurs répondirent celles-ci ;

-Pourquoi une mission tous ensemble? ; Demanda Kakashi ;

-C'est une mission d'escorte. Vous devrez escorter un seigneur du pays des neiges, sa femme et ses élèves. ;dit Tsunade;

-Ses élèves? ; demanda Kurenaï ;

-Oui, c'est un jounin. ; répondit l'hokage ;

-D'accord, mais dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il besoin de nous? ; demanda Neji ;

-Parce qu'il est la cible d'Akatsuki et d'autres Nukenin. ; répliqua la princesse des limaces ;

-Pourquoi? ; Interrogea cette fois Ino ;

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. ; Répondit l'Hokage. ; Bien allez-y. »

Naruto n'écoutait pas cela ne le concernait pas. Mais il partit quand même avec les autres Teams, après tout les ordres sont les ordres.

**« Dis gamin, tu pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'on « la » rencontre.**

_-Oui, il y a des chances pour qu' « Elle » soit parmi les élèves._

**-Elle est à qu'elle niveau.**

_-Je dirais un peu plus faible que moi._

**-C'est vrai qu'elle est douée, mais toi aussi. Elle te manque?**

_-Oui, elle est douée et elle me manque. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment de mérite après tout Seiby__ō lui a presque tout appris. D'ailleurs Seibyō ne te manque pas?_

**-Si, elle me manque. »**

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés, il faut dire qu'ils étaient plus rapides que quand ils avaient 12 ans. Naruto savait qu'il « la » reverrait bientôt. Il faisait nuit et il ne restait plus que 2 ou 3 km.

« Bien, nous nous arrêterons là ; ordonna Yamato (qui avait remplacé Asuma) ;

Tout le monde était d'accord et le firent savoir, à part Naruto qui ne dit rien et Yamato qui avait exigé cela.

-Bien, les filles vous préparez le repas. ; Commença l'ancien Anbu ; Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Sasuke et le jinchuriki vous montez les tentes. Kiba, Shino, Saï, Kakashi, Kurenaï, Baki et Moi nous allons voir s'il n'y a pas d'ennemis. Lee et Gaï vous allumez le feu.

Encore une fois tout le monde était d'accord et le fit encore savoir sauf Naruto qui ne voulait pas être avec Sasuke et Yamato qui venait de parler. Naruto se mit à faire ce qu'il était demandé mais s'éloigna le plus possible de Sasuke, après tout c'était de sa faute si tous ses soi-disant amis (sauf Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru et Neji) l'avait quitté. Mais le jeune jinchuriki savait qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir, après tout ses soi-disant amis ne comptaient sur lui que pour ramener Sasuke et dans ce sens il le remerciait de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sans le vouloir. Mais notre blond adoré le haïssait pour avoir la même réaction que ses soi-disant amis, le brun avait toujours une lueur de haine dans le regard, il regardait le blond comme un parasite, l'ignorait complètement et quand le blondin lui parlait il le regardait avec dégout. Non, vraiment. Il le haïssait. Naruto avait ramené le ténébreux par la peau du cul, tous ses amis se mettait à haïr sans raison apparente le blondin, le brun le regardait comme une merde et se mettait à le haïr sans raisons, le blond avait vraiment beaucoup de raison de le haïr.

**« Ça tu l'a dit Gamin.**

_-Merci Kyu. _

**-Mais de rien. »**

Il continua de monter les tentes, quand notre blondin eu finit il se prépara son repas après tout les filles l'auront encore une fois oublié et ce n'est pas Hinata et sa timidité maladive qui allait contester leurs décision bien qu'elle le veuille, ni Temari qui était aussi bonne en cuisine que Seibyō avec la manière douce et qui sait comment Seibyō était cruelle et bourrine. Et il y était habitué, les filles finirent de préparer le repas et comme d'habitude il n'y en avait pas pour le jeune blond aux yeux bleus. Il finit de préparer son repas et le mangeât sans un mot pour les autres et partit se coucher dans sa tente. Demain la journée allait être mouvementée. Avec « Elle », Seibyō, Kaijū et Haru. Ainsi s'endormit notre blondin en pensant à « Elle ».

* * *

**Saurons-nous enfin qui est « Elle »?**

**Qui est « Elle » est pourquoi manque-t-« elle » à Naruto?**

**Qui est cette Seibyō et pourquoi manque elle à Kyubi?**

**Qui sont Kaijū et Haru?**

**Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

**Naru: **C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps.

**Raf:** Désolée, mais j'avais prévu de dire qui est « Elle » dans ce chapitre et puis j'ai dit peut-être!

**Naru:** Mouais.

**Sasu:** C'est qui « Elle »?

**Moi et Naru: **C'est « Elle ».

**Sasu:** O...K, et mais pourquoi je regarde Naru comme ça? Tu vas me changer ce chapitre. Et pourquoi je hais Naru? Change moi ce chapitre j'ai dit. ***Sharingan enclenché***

**Raf:** Non, parce que sinon c'est plus la même histoire. Rewiew's?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyomi:** T'as mal compris désolé, Naruto a bien ramené parce qu'il tenait à lui. Mais maintenant il le hait car le brun le regarde comme une merde. Moi aussi j'adore le NaruSasu et le préfère au SasuNaru. Je suis heureuse que t'adore ma Fanfic. Mais potentiel ne veut pas forcément dire talent ni bonne histoire. Merci pour ta rewiew.

**SofiaLight:** Merci, d'accord je vais changer les quelques phrases que tu as dit je vais aussi changer mon style d'écriture.

**Aya-namikaze uzumaki:**Oui je te comprends c'est dur de pas savoir la suite des Fanfics mais t'inquiète voilà la suite.

**Note :** Les paroles de Kyubi sont toujours en gras comme ça: **« Je suis Cool et je suis Kyubi »** (paroles inventées ne faisant pas parti de la fanfic) Et les pensées de Naruto sont toujours en italiques comme ça: _« Tu m'emmerde Kyubi » _(paroles qui ferons souvent parties de la fanfic).

_**Chapitre 3**_

Naruto se réveilla, le sol des tentes était dur et il avait mal dormit. Il s'habilla d'un sweet-shirt noir qui donnait l'impression d'être déchiré sur le torse et les bras, d'un pantalon noir et assez moulant et une veste à manche longue aussi longue qu'une cape, la veste avait aussi une capuche noire avec des yeux dessiné vers le devant, un œil sur chaque coté (des yeux de chat rouge) et une ligne rouge qui partait de la base de la cape-veste (c'est-à-dire là où il y avait son genou) droite allait vers le haut, passait sous le bras, revenait dessus (sans faire le tour) allait jusqu'en haut de la tête et faisait le trajet inverse. C'est qu'il faisait froid au pays des neiges. Mais garder le style était primordial.

**« Surtout avec toi, gamin.**

_-Je t'emmerde Kyubi_

**-C'est pas poli ça gamin.**

_-Merde à la fin. »_

Il arriva devant l'ancien feu de camp qui c'était éteint, merde il devait le rallumer. Ce que Naruto fit. (NDA: Preuve qu'il n'est pas si débile-Naru: La ferme et puis c'est logique-NDA: Tout est logique dans mes fics-Naru: Pas sûr-NDA: Ta gueule.) Puis il prépara son petit-déjeuner, il ne voulait pas crever de faim et ce n'est pas Sakura qui lui préparerait son petit-déj'. Les autres se levèrent pendant qu'il déjeunait, il finit de déjeuner quand les filles commencèrent à préparer le repas. Notre héros alla se laver, il avait repéré une source pas très loin. Quand il revint il fallait déjà partir, les équipes arrivèrent bien vite aux portes du village. Il faisait froid et tout le monde avait mit une veste ou une cape pour ne pas finir en bonhomme de neige. Ils arrivèrent à la tour du Kage et Sasuke posa une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il connaissait la mission:

« Kakashi-senseï pourquoi n'envoient-ils pas des ninjas de ce pays au lieu de ninjas de Konoha et de Suna? »

Mais ce ne fut pas Kakashi qui répondit mais Naruto.

« Pour ne pas se faire repérer, si des ninjas du pays des neiges se déplacent dans un autre pays en grand nombres, leurs ennemis commencerons à penser qu'ils se déplacent avec quelqu'un d'important. Il est vrai que c'est risqué d'y aller avec autant de ninjas de Konoha et de Suna réunis mais pas pour eux car on pensera que c'est un dirigeant de Konoha ou Suna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sait, Jinchuriki dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Votre ami a raison dit une voix que personne ne connaissait. »

Naruto se raidit, il la connaissait cette voix. Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où avait émergé la voix masculine et visiblement sage. Ils virent un homme grand et musclé, il était habillé d'une cape blanche sans capuche (du genre comme les capes que Naruto porte au pays des neiges dans le film 1 ou celle qu'il porte au pays du fer) où l'on voyait un sweet-shirt bleu foncé pas vraiment ample avec des manches kimono, d'un pantalon de ninja lambda beige clair avec un bandeau de ninja noir qui servait de ceinture et était plus grand d'un coté de sorte à ce que cela fasse une sorte de triangle sur le coté gauche qui indiquait qu'il était un ninja du village des glaces au pays des neiges. (Y a de l'originalité dans l'air. Si, Si je vous jure!) Il était brun et avait les yeux vairons: un noir et un gris argenté.

« Je m'appelle Aoiro Shijima dit-il »

_« Je suis dans la merde!_

**-Ça c'est sûr, gamin. T'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou.**

_-Ta gueule Kyu! »_

Et c'est sur ses belles paroles intérieures que personnes n'avait entendu (logique vu qu'elles sont intérieures sinon elles seraient extérieures) que Naruto paniqua, intérieurement hein?! Il avait un honneur à préserver lui.

* * *

_**Qui est Aoiro Shijima?**_

_**Pourquoi Naruto dit-il être dans la merde?**_

_**Qui est « elle » bon sang?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**_

* * *

_**Naru:**_Tu l'as déjà dit.

_**Raf:**_Désolée j'avais vraiment cru mettre qui est « elle » dans ce chapitre

_**Naru:**_Mouais.

_**Sasu:**_ C'est qui « elle » ?

_**Raf:**_Tu le sauras plus tard.

_**Sasu:**_Je veux savoir ça fait depuis le premier chapitre que je te le demande.

_**Raf:**_Non, t'attend comme tout le monde.

_**Naru:**_Il est cool le nom de Aoiro

_**Raf:**_Tu sais au début il devait s'appeler Kaoru

_**Naru:**_Ben pourquoi tu l'a pas mis il est cool ce nom.

_**Raf:**_Parce-que j'ai préféré appeler quelqu'un d'autre Kaoru.

_**Naru:**_Qui que c'est.

_**Raf:**_Eh ben ça sera *chuchote à l'oreille de Naruto*

_**Naru:**_Ah ok.

_**Sasu:**_C'est qui.

_**Raf:**_Tu le sauras après ça t'apprendra à pas respecter le script.

_**Sasu:**_Méchante.

_**Raf:**_Et fière. Rewiew's?

_**PS:**__Le chapitre 4 est en route_


End file.
